Computing systems and associated networks have revolutionized the way human beings work, play, and communicate. Nearly every aspect of our lives is affected in some way by computing systems. The proliferation of networks has allowed computing systems to share data and communicate, vastly increasing information access. For this reason, the present age is often referred to as the “information age”.
Data systems (such as databases) allow some order to be imposed upon the vast world of information that is available. Often, operations are performed on the data system in a transaction, such that the operations within the transaction are all performed (if the transaction is committed) or not performed (if the transaction is not committed). This is known as the atomic property of transactions. Another property of transactions is that they are isolated from other transactions. Transactions may even be nested within other transactions. In that case, each nested transaction under a parent transaction is to be isolated from each other with respect to write-access. Read-only transactions do not need isolation.
For instance, a client may submit multiple batches of transactions to a data system under a single logical transaction. In that case, each transaction in the batch of transactions may be a nested transaction under the single logical parent transaction. Such batches of nested transactions may run in an interleaved fashion (where one batch yields occasionally to the other), or in a concurrent fashion (where both batches of transactions are processed in parallel concurrently).
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.